1) Field of the Invention
A contamination-resistant thin film deposition method utilizing the properties of tetrafluoroethylene, including the non-adhesive, low friction coefficient, weather-resistance, and extremely low surface energy as well as water and oil dispersing properties that makes the attraction of dust and grime difficult. However, since the high insulation capacity causes the generation of static electricity, the said method contains conductive ITO compound to lower the impedance to 109xcexa9-cm so the tetrafluoroethylene becomes a semiconductor and thereby remedies the cause of substrate static electricity, allowing utilization in the construction material (including plastic wallpaper), glass window, precision instrument, optical industry, automotive materials, computer industry (DVD, CD, and VCD), medical treatment, and foods surface treatment industries.
2) Background of the Prior Art
In conventional vacuum reaction-type oxidized aluminum sputtering rate tests, by means of magnetically controlled direct current sputtering, the placement of magnetic field electrodes and magnetic field power, and the cross-sectional area ratio of the positively and negatively charged targets were adjusted to increase the sputtering rate. The positive and negative targets were aluminum materials, with an insulative tetrafluoroethylene plastic material separating the two electrodes. During sputtering, oxygen and argon oxidized into an aluminum deposition on a glass substrate. Following repeated tests, the resulting oxidized aluminum on the glass substrate was of a very high degree of hardness. A small drop of water was applied onto the said glass and it was observed that the water drop did not disperse, but remained a single globule of water that was easily blown off using a blast of air. Furthermore, the surface was extremely lubricated and an infrared spectroscope instrument verified the presence of aluminum oxide and tetrafluoroethylene plastic on the surface of the glass. A further examination of the tetrafluoroethylene plastic of the insulation substrate revealed that the condition of wear was close to the tetrafluoroethylene plastic of the positive substrate. There was no surface wear on the negative substrate and the changed condition is indicated in FIG. 4, which also verifies the effect of the high energy ion collisions that occurred in the positive Faraday dark regions. The positive and negative target materials were replaced with titanium, indium-tin alloy, indium-antimony alloy, tin-antimony alloy and zinc substrates, while the insulator substrate in between remained tetrafluoroethylene plastic. It was verified that the five compounds on the glass substrate were oxidized titanium and tetrafluoroethylene plastic compound, the ITO and tetrafluoroethylene plastic compound, the oxidized indium-antimony and tetrafluoroethylene plastic compound, the ATO and tetrafluoroethylene plastic compound, and the oxidized zinc and tetrafluoroethylene plastic compound. Following the said treatment of the glass plate, the following characteristics were found as follows: (1) Non-adhesiveness, (2) static resistance, (3) water and oil dispersancy, (4) a low friction coefficient, (5) corrosion resistance, (6) weather resistance, and (7) inflammability; which verifies that the contamination-resistant thin film deposition method of the invention herein provides for the good appearance, corrosion resistance, contamination resistance, and weather resistance production requirements of the construction material (including plastic wallpaper), glass window, precision instrument, optical industry, automotive materials, computer industry (DVD, CD, and VCD), medical treatment, and foods surface treatment industries.